


Spooky Shenanigans

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Adam finds a strange cottage just on the edge of his village, Tadfield. It’s just some spooky shenanigans by our ineffable duo.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), The Them & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Spooky Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my spooky Halloween fic. Sorry, it's a day late. Life gets in the way of writing sometimes.

Adam rode his bike around the village after the Apocanope. It had been a few months since the end of the world never happened. It was coming up to the spookiest day of the year, Halloween. Adam had just arrived at the edge of the village and was just about to turn back to go and get the Them when he saw it.

There was a stone cottage where he was sure there hadn’t been one before. Adam thought he knew every nook and cranny of this village but, clearly not. He moved a little closer to the cottage. There were two cats, one black and one white snuggled up together in the front window. He watched. The white cat, at length, stretched and jumped down from the window ledge. The white cat left the black cat on the window ledge stretched out in the warm Autumn sun.

The white cat came out of the cat flap and cautiously approached Adam. He stayed absolutely still. The cat had a cream coloured tartan collar and when Adam looked at the cat’s eyes, they were blue. Adam held out his hand, the white cat came up and sniffed, winding himself around Adam’s legs. 

Meanwhile, the black cat had woken up, realised that the other cat wasn’t there and had shot out of the cat flap. The black cat stalked up to Adam. This cat had yellow, golden eyes and wore a collar of red and black tartan.

Adam could feel it, there was an aura of something about them. The black cat sauntered up to him and hissed, arching his back, until the back cat backed down. Something weird was happening. He almost felt like the cats recognised him in some way. Adam backed away and then raced off to find the Them. He caught up with them just as they were coming out of the village shop laden down with goodies.

“Hey,” he called out, “I’ve just found something that I think you guys might be interested in.” Adam explained on the way to the cottage. When they got there, all was quiet, no cats to be seen anywhere. 

“Adam, I know you like your pranks, but this isn’t funny,” Pepper turned to ride away, “We have to get ready for Halloween tonight.”

“No, honestly, Pepper. I swear, there were two cats, one white with blue eyes and a cream tartan collar and one black with yellow eyes and a red and black tartan collar.

Wensleydale looked sceptical but Brian saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. He pointed,

“Hey, is that one?” Adam spun round,

“Yeah, that’s the black one. Do you remember, on the airfield in August? That tall lanky man and the shorter, chubbier man? I think that’s them.” Brian said,

“Yeah, might be, but the witch has gone back to America so how do we change them back?” Wensleydale asked,

“But how did they get changed? Do you think that they did it to themselves? For Halloween, just to get attention?” Adam looked thoughtful.  
“Do you know? I never thought of that.”

Adam boldly went and knocked on the door. Well, he was their leader. Aziraphale answered,

“Yes? Oh, Adam, it’s you.” 

“Hi, Mr Fell. I just wondered if everything was alright? You know with you and Mr Crowley.”

Crowley came up behind Aziraphale. “Yeah, we’re ok. Just thought we’d come and treat you lot to a spooky Halloween.” Adam replied,

“Oh, yeah? The costumes are great. Actually becoming a cat is awesome.” Aziraphale said,

“Well, he wanted to be something more terrifying but I insisted that we give it a trial run at first. Well, to be honest, I didn’t think we would have access to our powers as such.” Adam said,

“Well, it’s getting late, we have to go get ready for trick or treating around the village. See you.” Crowley said,

“Yeah, see you kids later.” He laughed a spooky laugh. Aziraphale shut the door.


End file.
